SeCrEt CrImSoN lOvE
by SakuraUchiha94
Summary: A SasuSaku and Nejiten Vampire/Love story. Sakura and Tenten are vampires, but will it bother Sasuke and Neji? What is going to happen to their relationships?.. This is rated M now, sorry for all of you that were reading it before if you don't like mature
1. Unwanted Want

**SeCrEt CrImSoN lOvE**

Based on the anime Naruto (which I don't own but would love to but it is owned my Masashi Kishimoto), and the Twilight series (which is only based on the way the vampires are, and I don't own this either... and I wish I owned this too but it is owned by Stephanie Meyer).

Ok I have actually changed the story to where it has a lemon (well I wouldn't say it's a lemon because its not complete… just read the story).

Sasuke: Let's get this started already!

Me: FINE! Love you Sasuke-kun!!

Sasuke: I know.

Me: Yeah, great reply.

"Hmm…"

"Yeah do u get this math problem?"

"No I hate math… and I am hungry!"

Sakura and Tenten were doing their homework with their boyfriends Sasuke and Neji on the couch in the Uchiha Mansion. "We should take a break and do something else," said Neji scribbling on the side of his notebook. (DEATH NOTE IS AMAZING!!... Sorry that had nothing to do with this) Homework was such a bore but being with them at least made it worthwhile.

"We could… go spy on Naruto," Sasuke smirked, "Or not." Sakura looked at Sasuke with a frown. "What that dobe is fun to annoy."

"Yeah... OMG I know what we could do!!" starts jumping up and down while sitting on the couch. "READ MY FAVORITE MANGA!" Tenten, Neji, and Sasuke all sweat drop. "Fine then, you are all so b-o-r-i-n-g."

"More like you are boring Sakura-Chan, hehe sorry," Tenten smiled and Sakura glared at her.

"Reading isn't that fun..." Sasuke replied, "how about we do something else. Such as…actually I have no clue what we should do."

"Me neither," Neji looked at Tenten, "How about-"

"Don't be thinking sick thoughts now Neji," Sakura smirked. Tenten laughed and then accidently tripped over a rug. "Wow Tenten, nice move."

"I know it was," Tenten got back up and went to give Neji a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go home though so I'll see you all later. Except, Sakura we still going out later?"

"What? Where are you going?" asked the pouting Neji.

"Yeah we are still on, and Sasuke-kun can I sleep over here tonight?"

"Of course you may my Cherry Blossom," Sasuke smiled (yes actually smiled). Sakura kissed him on the mouth and waved Tenten goodbye as she was walking out the door.

"How about I walk you home Ten?" Neji said grabbing her hand. (Aww… I love intimacy)

"I'd love that Neji-kun." They went out the door ignoring Sakura as she was waving and trying to get their attention.

"HOW RUDE!" she yelled to them even though she doubted they were listening. Tehe, Neji was so much more intimate than usual… I guess Sasuke is too… hmm, that is interesting.

"So Sasuke-kun… we have all this free time to ourselves," Sakura said with a sigh that was supposed to be more or less _seductive_…

"Oh, well yes we do… we could…" Sasuke put his hand under Sakura's shirt and started tickling her bare stomach.

"No! NO! Stop, I…can't…breathe!!" Sakura yelled laughing and trying to get Sasuke's hand out from underneath her shirt, which was mischievously going farther up… Sakura was breathing hard by the time Sasuke stopped his bad boy tickling fest.

Sakura was glaring at Sasuke who was now staring into her eyes.

"Why are you-" Sasuke crashed his lips against Sakura's before she could finish speaking.

Sakura kissed back aggressively, and Sasuke licked the bottom of her lip to ask for entrance inside her mouth. Sakura let him, and his tongue slipped in her mouth meeting her own tongue.

Sakura then felt the urge to do more than kiss and make out with Sasuke. She wanted all of him. To feel skin against skin.

She groaned into his sweet mouth. Surprisingly Sakura was still a virgin. She had wanted to go slow in their relationship, but it was so damn hard when he is so damn hot.

"I want you," Sakura whispered while kissing his neck. He leaned his head back with pleasure.

"You have no idea how much I want you," he said letting his hands pull Sakura hard against him, feeling her breasts against his chest. _Too much space between our skin… _"Are you ready to though?"

"More than ever."

She felt nervous. He pulled his shirt over his head and watched her struggle with her bra when her shirt came off.

"Let me help you…" he unclipped it and started kissing all over her milky smooth skin.

"Bedroom, now," Sakura said eagerly.

She pulled him onto the bed and quickly tried to undo the belt on his pants. He helped her and he pulled down her own undergarments.

She was so exquisite.

Sakura cleared her throat. And he looked back up to her eyes. She was nervous as hell, and he noticed.

Sasuke smirked, "It will be fine, Sakura."

"But… what if I don't satisfy you, or… you're making me anxious when you keep staring at my body like that!" She smiled trying to bring back her confidence she had a moment ago. He just smirked at her and pulled her into an embrace.

He kissed her again, but this time more gently. Sasuke moved his hand to her breasts and with his other he grabbed Sakura's hand and moved it down to his penis. Sakura blushed majorly.

"You know I'm a…. a-"

"Virgin?"

"Yes, so I am sorry if I don't you know… do great."

"You're already doing great." His voice was slow and husky, and made her feel like she was the most special girl in the world.

Still slightly blushing, Sakura started massage Sasuke where he had put her hand (this is what you would call a hand job haha).

"Oh god, yes."

At that moment a rush of pleasure swept through her, along with a deep craving. His blood. It was said that when you sucked someones blood, while having sex, you would feel twice as much pleasure. The pleasure would also go both ways, to the human or vampire (or vampire and vampire). Was that true? The smell of Sasuke's blood was like the sound of having a can of beer after a month to an alcoholic.

Sakura moaned. She could feel her two canine teeth growing longer and sharper. The pulse in Sasuke's neck sounded like heaven, but she wasn't about to give in. It could have been a good idea to do this at night.

"Sakura?" she had her head where Sasuke could not see her face. She had stopped doing anything at the fear of her lust taking over.

"I think… maybe we should do this some other time. I forgot I had to go help out in the hospital. I'm late."

Sasuke looked a little bit confused at that. A moment ago she looked like she really wanted to do it.

"Ok, some other time," he said getting up and grabbing his clothes.


	2. Girls' Night Out

**SeCrEt CrImSoN lOvE**

Me: Dang that other one I had a bit too short… this one is going to be longer.

Sasuke: That's good because I think I read that in like 10 seconds.

Me: Don't sulk about it now Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: Sulking? Who's sulking?

Me: giggles you're too funny.

Sasuke: I seriously didn't do anything to make you laugh.

Me: giggling

* * *

"Are you ready Tenten-Chan?" Sakura asked inside Tenten's house. They were going to have a girl's night out, and do something fun. 

"I'm pretty sure. It's a little chilly outside don't you need a jacket Sakura-Chan?" Tenten asked.

"No I think I am good with what I'm wearing," Sakura smiled, "Tonight will be fun, and can't wait. I've been wanting a nice strawberry margarita." Sakura scowled for a moment remembering the time when Neji owed her one but never gave it to her.

Tenten chuckled, "Sounds good. Oh look at the sky; I believe it's a full moon tonight."

"Sounds superb," Sakura said, "Shall we go then?"

"Yes we shall." They went over to a small café place which also had a small bar. It was one of the few new buildings in Konoha. By the looks of it... not too many people were in there either. This was good because that means less noise. The café was called The Local Tavern (haha couldn't think of much to name it).

"Hello ladies, how may I accommodate you tonight?" asked the man who ran the café.

"Well I will have a yummy non-alcoholic strawberry margarita!" Sakura replied happily.

"No alcohol?" asked Tenten skeptically.

"Nope, so what are you going to have Tenten-Chan?"

"Hmm… that margarita sounds good, but I think I will have…" before finishing Tenten's sentence, Shikamaru was right behind Sakura and Tenten.

"Hey guys," he said. He was with Ino who looked like she could use a little cheering up. "Do you know where I could find Naruto?" said Shikamaru looking around the café.

"I have no clue where he is. He could be hanging with Hinata." Sakura said, "Why?"

"Tsunade wants him. Some mission or something I wouldn't doubt," Ino said, "and we are the ones that have to find him? This isn't my plan of a good evening."

"Quit whining Ino, you are the one that wanted to tag along!"

"To be with you!" Ino snapped, "we were suppose to do something fun tonight, at least that's what I thought."

"I know… we can after we find Naruto." he sighed.

"So you want something to drink before you go looking again?" Tenten asked.

"Nah, we better just go now. Get it done sooner," Shikamaru sighed again, "he is so troublesome. Anyway, maybe we will see you later tonight." Ino waved goodbye to them and they left.

"Where would Naruto be where they can't find him anyway?" Sakura said, "I mean… he is never that hard to look for."

Completely off subject Tenten responded, "I see Sai drinking a hot chocolate over there." She giggled, "I think if he had any sense he wouldn't where that shirt where you can see his belly. It's not too warm outside at the moment." Sakura laughed with her. Sai was alone at a booth.

"Maybe we should say hi," Sakura said. They walked over.

"Hello Sai."

"Oh. Hi," Sai smiled. Sakura smiled back. _No stupid__ sick comeback today huh?_ Sai actually looked like he had a true smile on his face tonight.

"You look pretty happy Sai. So what's going on?" Tenten asked.

"Oh… nothing in particular," he smiled, "I finished my book."

"Oh REALLY? Can I see the end?" Sakura asked. Tenten just looked at them having no idea what book they were talking about.

"No… I would rather just keep this to myself at the moment, it brings back some memories." Sakura glowered.

"Ok then, Sakura should we get going? I'm pretty thirsty."

"I haven't even drank my margarita. Oh well, let's get going."

"If you're thirsty why don't u go drink it then?" Sai asked.

"Because we are going to drink something else."

"We are craving something a little different," Tenten beamed. They whispered to each other on their way out of the café leaving Sai dumbfounded.

"So! Time for a drink! We seem to never have a chance to do this anymo-" Sakura was interrupted by Neji and Sasuke walking towards them. They stared at the prodigies. They were REALLY hot. Sakura lost her train of thought as well as Tenten. _Why are they here? We said it was a girls' night out._Sakura thought. _Ah… Neji is so cute!_Tenten thought putting her hands to her face.

"Umm hello?" Neji tried to get the girls to snap out of it. They both just seemed to realize that they were right in front of them.

"Oh, right. Hi Neji-kun," Tenten said already energized by his presence.

"Sasuke-kun, you are so hot," Sakura smiled, but frowned," did I just say that out loud?" Sasuke smirked.

"Stop smirking," Sakura teased.

"So where have you been? We have wanted to see you all… night," Neji said.

"Wow I guess you guys can't last without us, huh?" Tenten replied smiling at Neji.

"Sure we can, we just don't want to," Sasuke said. He grabbed Sakura's hand and kissed her. Sakura kissed back, but interrupted it.

"Tenten… I am… thirsty… can't hold back..." Sakura said tiredly.

"Don't do it!" Tenten yelled at her. She smacked her face to get her out of the daze. "We really have to go guys. We will meet you later at Sasuke's house ok?" They just nodded wondering what the hell just happened. They left Sasuke and Neji and started running to get out of the village.

* * *

**So did you like this story so far? Please give me advice, favorite, and tell me if you liked it! Thanks for reading:) **

**To Be CoNtInUeD...**


	3. We Are Vampires!

_**SeCrEt CrImSoN lOvE**_

_Based on the anime Naruto (which I don't own but would love to but it is owned my Masashi Kishimoto), and the Twilight series (which is only based on the way the vampires are, and I don't own this either... and I wish I owned this too but it is owned by Stephenie Meyer)._

_I know I said that already but I really don't own 'em! I WISH._

Me: So it's time for someone new to be with us today. Other than Sasuke-kun you know. Anyway please welcome… Hinata!

Sasuke: Oh whatever.

Hinata: Hi

Me: So what is up with you and Naruto are you together at all?

Hinata: Wha-what! faints

Sasuke: Excellent work my friend.

Me: Maybe Naruto shouldn't have been mentioned.

_**Do you any suggestions for a guest? I know you do. Haha I love to make these things. **_

_**SPECIAL NOTE: By the way, this is a helper for all my fans reading SCL (SeCrEt CrImSoN lOvE), because it gets a little different. So you know how they think **__like this. __**Now if there is actually a POV than they don't need that so yeah. On a POV they are pretty much thinking the whole thing. Like all fan fiction readers even need to know that but whatever. **_

**WARNING: This chapter has explicit language, so don't read if you will take any offensive to it. **

* * *

_Outside of Konoha_

"You sure gave Sasuke a hint on what you were going to do. Probably thought you were crazy. I mean seriously, are you not strong enough to hold back on your thirst for blood? Come _on _Sakura; get a hold on yourself for heaven's sake!" Tenten screamed in Sakura's face while shaking her. She kept mumbling on and on about the incident of what just happened.

_I am so thirsty and the monster inside me just about took control. That wouldn't have turned out pretty. Now what are we going to explain to Sasuke-kun and Neji-san? Oh wait, is Tenten still talking to me? Whoops I'm not listening… _

"Are you even listening to me Sakura-chan? No you're in a phase, how about we get something, hmm?"

Sakura sighed rethinking what just happened, "Let's go." They hunted. Sakura and Tenten's fangs shown brightly in the moonlight as they preyed on the unlucky animals they could find. Faster than a cheetah, hunting was no problem at all. Swiftly filling their thirsts they went to a river to wash themselves of any blood that may have gone astray. "You know, I don't think that I really would have hurt Sasuke-kun. I couldn't have, could I? I love him too much. Drinking his blood? Yeah right, I could never do it. It's so wrong… he would probably think of me as a complete stranger or monster for sure." Sakura grimaced. _How__can he ever love me back? He just can't see me like a vampire. Who knows if he could ever accept me as who I am. _

Wanting to change the subject Tenten decided to try and cheer Sakura up, "We should go to Sasuke's house right? We said we would! It will be fun, and we can watch a movie or play a game too." Sakura looked over her shoulder at Tenten. "We could explain it was just a joke to go for a girls' night out alone… or something like that," realizing the reason she wasn't getting excited to see her boyfriend.

"That is a bit lame if you ask me," Sakura sighed, "but I guess we should get going! I mean, can't leave them waiting!" Her false happiness not a great motivator, but Tenten went along with her anyway pretending she didn't notice.

"Ok. We will have fun tonight with them." Sakura just nodded.

_After They Left_

_(Sasuke's POV)_

That was so abnormal. What just happened? After a few moments I looked at Hyuga,"Should we just go to my house now?"

"Guess so…" Hyuga said looking a little confused, and I couldn't blame him though because I was too. They just ran off and what Sakura said was just weird. 'Can't hold back?' What was that about I wonder?

"Hey, hey Sasuke!!!" a voice behind us said in a distance. Please don't be a fan girl, I _hate _fan girls. But it just had to be Amaya; a girl that was in the academy with us that came running up. "Sasuke-kun I can't _BELIEVE_ I actually found you! Did you know it was my birthday yesterday? You didn't tell me Happy Birthday Amaya or anything," she pouted, "…oh hello Neji-san." The Hyuga just turned away completely ignoring the foolishness that the girl was spilling out of her mouth. Which is actually a bit big in my opinion. God and she won't _stop_ talking either. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go to a pub or something. I know it's a little late and all Sasuke-kun, but could you as a birthday present? You're not still going out with that little bitch Sakura are you?"

At that I got a little pissed off, "Shut your fucking mouth. I am going out with Sakura, and I hate

you. Why don't you go running back to your mommy you little whore." Hyuga was smirking and that felt so good to say. The look on her face was indescribable. Looked like she was mad, sad, and shocked all mixed together. She is so annoying and deserved what was coming. I didn't feel any guilt when she started to cry and run away.

"Nice," said Hyuga.

"Yeah… let's just get going, who knows if the girls are at my house already," I said. She had no right to call Sakura that. Yes it made me kind of mad. I was also worried about Sakura, and the look on Hyuga made it obvious that he was worried about Tenten. We were actually going to take them out for something to drink or eat, hang out, and have fun. Guess it was a bad time.

"Right. Let's go then," Hyuga started walking in the direction of my mansion. Getting there was hard though. _Not _surprising. Fan girls are all over the place. Why? It's like two o' clock in the morning and they are still not in bed. They have to be out terrorizing and bugging me… and Hyuga. How pathetic. So it turned out to be about two thirty when we actually got to my house, and the girls were still not there. It was getting cold outside too and windy. I guess I was going to let Neji stay over night in case the girls came. Lots of guest rooms anyway, and Sakura actually has a permanent room since she is here all the time.

"I'll see you tomorrow Uchiha, I think I will go to bed. Tenten isn't here yet…" he said with a sigh.

"I think I will too." I said and walked upstairs to my master bedroom. The curtains were hanging open when I walked in. I don't remember leaving them like that. I heard a creak in the floor and turned around swiftly to see Sakura leaning on my bed.

She was beautiful, and in the shadows I could see her figure clearly. I was glad to see her and almost forgot what happened earlier that night. I didn't want to ask any questions at the moment though. Just wanted to look at her. Touch her. Kiss her.

_Tenten's POV_

I walked through Neji's window easily with my vampire reflexes. I knew he was going to stay here since I said I was going to come here with Sakura earlier. We got a little carried away hunting so it was late to go but oh well.

The cold air rushed through the opened window and swayed the curtains draped to the floor. They will be here soon. I had a flood of excitement rush through my body.

I walked over to the bed Neji slept on a couple times a week. The room was plain and simple, but that is to be expected since he doesn't really live here. I saw a picture sitting on an empty table

that was of me and Neji. I smiled. We have liked each other for so long. Same goes for Sakura and Sasuke. Met each other and liked each other from the start.

Sitting on Neji's bed made me realize how weary I really was. My muscles ached a little bit, and my eyes felt like they were going to close any second. Sasuke had an amazing mansion. The bed was so comfortable and I could swear that all the bedrooms had soft, cozy beds in them. Not even thinking I pulled the covers from under the pillows and laid under the soft blankets. Thoughts ran through my mind. I started to doze off.

_Neji lay on the ground. Dead. I screamed as loud as I possibly could. Crying, I hugged him tightly and laid on his chest. How could this happen? Why? I was angry and heart broke. Sakura was watching from a distance, knowing that I was in pain but I couldn't be comforted. I wept until my eyes were swollen with tears, wet and red. He was covered in blood… and so was I, but it was his blood. Not my own. I got up and ran to find the killer. He was a vampire that needed to be killed. A vampire that didn't need to kill Neji. It was a completely pitch black night and I could barely see a thing. I tripped and fell over a kunai that was on the ground. Have to keep running… _

I was shook awake by none other than Neji with a worried expression on his face. It was just a bad dream…

"Tenten, are you ok? Nightmare wasn't it?" he said and gave me a kiss on the mouth and then hugged me. I hugged back and squeezed him hard. I put my head on his shoulder.

"It was a terrible dream," I looked into his white eyes. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

He grinned and nodded. I went farther to the other side to make room for him. He came in and lay beside me, holding me while we slept.

_The Following Morning_

_Regular POV_

Sasuke woke up alone in the bed. He brushed his teeth and made the bed before looking for her. He could smell bacon and found Sakura cooking breakfast. Neji and Tenten were already in there eating and they apparently didn't mind waking him up.

"Sit and have some bacon and eggs Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said putting bacon on his plate with a big serving of eggs and a glass of milk. Neji was holding Tenten's hand under the table.

"K," was all Sasuke said. He took the plate. He started to eat and finally said what was bothering him. "So what was the thing you and Tenten had to do last night? Why were acting like that Sakura?" he asked with confusion. It had been bothering him since he woke up this morning. Neji decide to have Sasuke bring it up.

"We are vampires," Tenten and Sakura said in unison. The guys looked at them and thought they were joking. They burst out with laughter.

"Yeah, sure. So what were you really doing? Plus your answer didn't tell us… wait, I get it! So you were going to suck the Uchiha's blood!" Neji laughed and Sakura just glared at him.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked ignoring Neji's comment.

"Of course we are serious! Why would we lie and tell you something like that? We could… prove it," Sakura told Sasuke looking into his onyx eyes, but quickly looked to the ground. She didn't have a clue what Sasuke would think of her if she proved what she was.

"Prove it then."

Tenten thought for a moment. They had super strength, faster than cheetah speed, skin that paled when they turned into a vampire for the first time, and each beautiful to attract their suppose-to-be prey.

She whispered quietly into Sakura's ear, "This is what we are going to do. First we are going to have them back almost as far away to the other side of the wall as possible. Then we are gonna do the same but the opposite wall. We will show them our inhuman speed by quickly going behind their backs. Their eyes won't even see us but we will be right behind them."

"Gotcha."

Pretty much repeating everything Tenten said, they both were now standing by the walls. Sakura ran at inhuman speed and was behind Sasuke before he noticed her absence on the other side. "Peek-a-boo!" Sakura said covering Sasuke's eyes. Tenten had gone behind Neji.

Sasuke turned around to look at her, speechless. Neji was shocked and grabbed a stool to sit on.

"We could also show you this," Sakura went over to the couch and lifted it easily. The men's eyes traveled with their girlfriends' demonstration. They had not shown their fangs or the way their eyes were when they were actually hunting.

"Don't vampires have fangs?" Neji asked suspiciously.

Tenten rolled her eyes and smiled, fangs now enlarged and long. "You mean like this?" she laughed.

"I think that's enough already," muttered Sakura. "You believe us now right?"

They both nodded and Sasuke said while in awe of their inhuman characteristics, "I really don't care what you are, as long as you love me."

_He doesn't care?_ Sasuke hugged Sakura. "Thank you. I do love you," she said into his ear.

"I don't care either Tenten… I love you too much already. It's a little too late for you to try and break away from me."

"I would never want to!" Tenten pushed him onto the couch and they started to make out. (A.N. Of course Tenten doesn't have the fangs anymore! Why were you even thinking that?! Hahahaha just kidding. By the way the kitchen is next to the living room in which they are at the moment.)

Neji pulled away, not exactly wanting to but said, "We should all go out and do something."

"Good idea! We should invite Hinata and Ino!" Tenten became suddenly hyper.

"Oh we have to invite _Ino-pig_? Just kidding, that sounds fun."

"Why not," Sasuke smirked. _What a hell of a night._

* * *

**Ok so what did you think of this chapter, eh? Hope you liked it!! Give me advice to make it better. I appreciate all of you for reading this! **

**There will be a little bit of other couples in here of course. OH I don't want to forget, but tell me what kind of vampire things you may want to happen, any suggestions? Just wanted to ask because I am getting writers block on that subject. (ONLY A LITTLE NO WORRIES.)**

**  
This is to be CoNtInUeD… **


End file.
